Phone conversations
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Rouge could always tell who bobby was on the phone with. Written in her P.O.V. Slash at the end.


I could always tell who he was on the phone with.

When he was talking to his mom he always got this sad little boy pitch in his voice, and after he would get off the phone with her he would cry in her arm's for hours. They still didn't quite accept him for being a mutant and it broke him every time.

Sometimes these calls are followed the next day by a call from his father. He gets really pissed when those calls come, and he lets his dad know it. After those he is still mad but has tears in his eyes as he tells me, once again, that his dad asked him why didn't he just take the cure so he could be like everyone else.

When he would talk to Kitty he gets this fatherly tone to him. She is having many problems at home and calls him when she needs that great male influence in her life. After those calls we talk, and fine tune the plans for her to come stay with us over the summer so she can get out of that awful place at least for a few months.

Wolverine calls every once and a while. He mostly calls to talk to me, but the few time its for him, he always sounds a bit nervous like anything he says could cause Logan to extend those claws of his right through the phone to get him. Those always end with Bobby taking me out to a fancy place for dinner, and a present the next day, one from him and the other being something Logan told him to get for me.

Beast calls him at least once a week, some times to go on missions for the X-men other times just to let him know what is going on at the institute. Either way, he gets a official tone to his voice and they talk for a while that tone never leaving until he gets off the phone. When he's called away, we always make love, just incase things go wrong. When its just an update, he tells me and some times have to wipe away the tears that come to his eyes if they lost anyone on a mission that he wasn't on.

Kurt calls kinda often, and I love watching him when he gets these calls. Every single time he gets a confused look on his face as he tries to make out what exactly Kurt is saying. About half way through the conversation he usually makes some thing up or asks if Kurt wants to talk to me. When I'm handed the phone he walks away shaking his head as Kurt starts talking. Every time after those calls he asks the same question of how on earth I can understand what that man is saying.

Over the course of thing we acquired a new friend named Remy, everyone calls him Gambit though. When he calls its even funnier than when Kurt calls. Every few seconds he has to tell him to slow down, and then only a few minuets later I'm handed the phone and he mutters something about a headache and won't even stay in the room until I'm done talking to Remy. After these calls there is little talking because he says I sound to much like Gambit after I talk to him. I don't complain though, he's found a very nice way of keeping my mouth occupied.

When some one we don't know calls or a telemarketer he gets a pleasant tone, and tried to get them off the phone quickly. After these he just rolls his eyes and makes a joke.

Some of the way's he talks to people on the phone make me laugh, some make me scared, and some make me sad, but nothing compares to what I feel when he talks to one certain person.

When he talks to John on the phone he gets secretive, he'll talk for a few minutes, with me in the room then he'll disappear. For the first couple time I followed him, trying to figure out who he was talking to. He goes through a whole line of different looks when talking to John. First its sadness, as he says how much he missed him. Then small smiles and a little chuckle, as I can guess Pyro has said it back to him. Next come laughs and perverted laughs as he says things that I can guess John made a comment about cuz soon after he blushes and bites his bottom lip slightly. From the times I've spied on him they never did anything over the phone, but I don't know about the times that I haven't been there. He always looks happy through the whole thing, then suddenly he gets really sad, and that's when I know its my time to move from my hiding spot, because the talk will be over in a few seconds. Ever time, just as I reach the end of the hall, I hear him say the most pain-full words of all. ' I love you my pyromaniac, always you'. After those ones he takes a long hot shower and goes to bed after that.

I know there may come a time when John comes off his high Brotherhood horse, and Bobby will more that likely leave me to go be with him. And I'm ready for it, well as ready as a girl can be.

Authors note:

Ok that was a bit messy at the end, but I like it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
